


Confessions in the Afterglow

by AmandaRex



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Afterglow, Confessions, F/M, First Time, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Intimacy, Love, Near Future, Romance, fitzsimmons kiss prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaRex/pseuds/AmandaRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking a significant step in their relationship, Fitz and Simmons have a little talking they need to do.</p><p>kiss prompt: "long, slow kisses in the afterglow, fingers woven through hair and hearts beating in unison"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions in the Afterglow

Jemma tightened her arms around Fitz before he could move away, lifting her head from the pillow to capture his mouth again. He groaned against her and his arms straightened on either side of her head, forcing her to sit up as she followed his lips.

"Fitz," she murmured against him, brushing her fingers against the back of his neck and smiling when that made him gasp. "Stay."

He let his forehead fall against her shoulder, laughing softly. "Believe me, I'm not going to be able to move anytime soon after that." He started to shift to the side again, nuzzling into her collarbone, "I just want to—"

"—I wasn't talking about staying in the room, Fitz," she began. "Actually, you should do that as well, but what I intended was for you to remain precisely where you are."

"I'm crushing you," he complained, and she saw his arms starting to tremble a bit.

"Fitz," she said, and she waited for him to look at her so he would see her arched eyebrow. After knowing her for so long, he would understand that expression meant she wouldn't entertain any disagreements on this point. "Do I strike you as a woman who is deficient, in some way, of knowing her own mind or physical tolerance?"

"No," he admitted, and a tiny noise escaped him when she suddenly moved her right arm, using her elbow to knock his hand out from underneath him. "What the—"

"That's better," she said against his cheek, then found his mouth again and pulled him into a lazy, deep kiss. He shifted a little, sliding onto his forearms and slipping his hands into her hair. His fingers massaged her scalp lightly as they moved together, his tongue invading her mouth.

It should have been too much. He was blanketing her, his weight just as heavy on top of her as he feared it was. With his hands in her hair and his mouth taking hers so completely, she would have felt suffocated if this was anyone else in the universe other than Fitz.

"I suppose," he said, stopping to brush soft kisses around her mouth, "we aren't going to make the movie."

She laughed and rolled her hips against him, relishing the tortured bliss that passed over his features in response.

"I'm only one man, Jemma. Are you trying to kill me?"

She looked up at him innocently, leaning forward to coax him into an unhurried kiss. His hands supported her head, his fingers curling around her scalp almost reverently, and she let her eyes open for a moment to peek at him. She was surprised to see he was already looking down at her, and he pulled away, his cheeks coloring a bit.

"Sorry. Is that strange?"

"Looking at me?" she asked, reaching up to cup his cheek in her hand. "I would hardly have caught you if I hadn't been doing the same thing."

"It just...didn't feel real for a moment there. Too bloody perfect. I had to make sure..." he said, trailing off and shrugging at her.

"Fitz," she whispered, pulling him into a real embrace, her arms wound around his back. She leaned her head against his as he tucked it below her chin and she was suddenly overcome with the breadth and complexity of what she felt for him. 

"Did we move too quickly?" he asked, his voice so low she almost hadn't heard him.

She swallowed, carefully considering her answer. She hoped against hope that he wasn't regretting what they'd just done, as she wasn't sure how she'd handle it if he wanted to pull away from her now. If she listened to her instincts instead of her fears, though, she was fairly certain his concern was for her and not for himself.

The old Jemma might have hidden from him. Hedged, or tried to ascertain what he felt before she risked tipping her own hand. She couldn't do that anymore, couldn't go on without allowing him to see exactly what he meant to her.

"More than a decade ago," she said, interrupting herself to draw him into another kiss once he turned to look at her, and stopping only because she knew how important it was that she continued to speak, "I was told about a cadet at the Academy who was nearly as young as I was."

"Hm, I went to the Academy as well. Do you think I knew him?" he asked, but she could still see the doubt lingering in his eyes behind the humor.

"After a bit of a rocky start," she continued, reaching up to cover his mouth with her hand when she saw he was about to take issue with her characterization of the early days of their association with each other, "we became friends."

He kissed the center of her palm, shutting his eyes as he leaned into her. She wasn't sure how he could do that, how he could do something so simple that was also so perfect.

"Somewhere between then and now, in the midst of working together...and our endless arguments...and saving each other's lives," she said, taking her hand away from his mouth and running it through his hair, "I fell completely, irretrievably, and absolutely in love with you."

He blinked at her, dumbstruck and looking a bit lost. She waited for what she'd said to sink in, her heart beating faster and faster the longer the silence stretched out between them. Some part of her began to panic, trying to think of some way to pull it all back, to soften what she'd told him if she'd misread him. She'd believed his concern had been for her, that he'd worried he'd pushed her too quickly. If he still had doubts, however, perhaps she'd just made them immeasurably worse. 

"Jemma," he breathed, finally breaking into the quiet. "You don't have to—"

"—Love you?" she finished for him, and he dropped his forehead to hers.

"Say it if you aren't ready."

"Neither do you," she said, turning her head a little so she wouldn't have to see if an expression of relief passed over his face.

"Oh god, Jemma. No, no. Look at me," he said, his voice low and serious. She turned back to him, staring deeply into his eyes and his hands tightened on her scalp. "I love you. I love you so much that I'm bloody terrified I rushed you into this."

"Perhaps I'm not remembering the evening correctly, Fitz, so you'll have to tell me where I'm wrong," she said, pulling him so close to her that she could feel his heart beating against her chest. "You knocked on my door to let me know it was time for us to leave for the movie. After I invited you in, I kissed you," she said, kissing him again to punctuate the thought, "then encouraged you to sit on the edge of my bed, where I joined you, and things progressed quite..." she paused, relishing the lightness in his eyes, "consensually and satisfactorily from there."

"Satisfactorily?" he echoed.

" _Very_ satisfactorily?" she offered, giggling at him as he kissed her again, but she felt more serious after their lips parted. "I've done nothing and said nothing this evening that I regret, or wish to take back."

He leaned down to whisper into her ear. "Is that a closed set of data, or would you be willing to conduct another trial, Dr. Simmons?" His lips closed over her earlobe and then trailed behind her ear, making her moan as he found the exact spot that made her shiver beneath him. His hands began to roam with a little more purpose, and she smiled a little when she realized she could add 'short refractory period' to the list of Fitz's many talents.

"Though I'm confident in our results, I see no reason we shouldn't increase our sample size, Dr. Fitz."


End file.
